Percy Jackson Stories
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: A bunch of short stories Percy Jackson related.
1. Son of Zhang

Eight-year-old, Johnathan Zhang loved Halloween, he always got extra candy. Today he decided to start with Mrs. Whites house. This year he was dressed in an adorable bear costume. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" he said when she opened the door, making sure that she saw his semi-toothless grin.

"And what are you supposed to be?" she asked him.

"Ima Bear, roar" he said holding out his Halloween bag.

"Aww, now isn't that cute" she said grabbing a fistful of candy to put in his bag.

"Ima Bear," he said again as he started to change shape, "Roarrrrrr!"

The should of his growl was deafening. Mrs. White screamed at the fact that the cute, little boy in front of her had just turned into a actual bear. The bowl of candy clattered to the ground, spilling candy everywhere, as she ran inside her house. Johnathan morphed back into his eight-year-old, human, self.

"Well," he said picking up fistfuls of candy, "more candy for me, I guess."

He grinned evily, 'I should do this at every house' he thought as he walked away from the house.


	2. Love Forswarn

Only one of you will make it home. That is what the Oracle had said to Femi and her two best freinds Zoe and Vega right before they left on their quest. The words still haunted Femi's mind. Vega had already died at the hands of a hellhound, so it was just her and Zoe left. They had already completed their quest and we're heading back home quietly thinking about which one would die.

Femi stopped, "Zoe, I want you to know that if I don't make it, I want you to tell my dad personally, I'll do the same for you."

Zoe looked at Femi and nodded, too anxious to say anything, which surprised Femi, since Zoe, normally couldn't stop talking. Zoe was a daughter of Athena and was constantly sprouting random facts about animals. Vega used to say that that was because Zoe was an animal herself. Femi saddened at the thought of Vega, she really missed her. As they were nearing Half-Blood Hill, Femi stopped.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked stopping too.

"Shhh, I thought I heard something" Femi replied.

For a moment no one moved. There was a rustling of tree branches.

"Who's there? Show your selves" Femi put as much charmspeak into it as she could muster.

Almost instantly a young girl of about 10 to 12 years old with strikingly auburn hair came out of the bushes just up ahead. She was dressed from head to toe in silver clothing. She had a bow stringed around her back.

"Lady Artemis" Femi said bowing.

"You may rise" Artemis replied.

"Lady Artemis, what brings you here today?" Zoe asked standing up.

"I have come to ask you a question" Artemis replied staring Femi in the eye.

Femi thought for a moment, "I accept, I will join the hunt."


	3. Gods Glory

There was always something different about Esther. Ever since her parents laid eyes on her. For starters she seemed more godly, but her parents just thought that that was because they were both demigods. She didn't quite fit in with the mortal world, nor the demigod world, she was always something more. They didn't quite know what to make of her. That all changed on her thirteeth birthday. That morning started out normally for Esther. She got up, had breakfast, then went to camp, where she would learn she was more than just a demigod.

"Chiron" Esther called in greeting to the old centaur.

Chiron looked up, she looked even more powerful today, if that was possible. She looked almost God-like. He had always assumed that she was so powerful considering that her mother was a daughter of Posidion and her father was a son of Zues, but lately she had been getting stronger and stronger. Esther had been noticing something too, Chiron kept stareing at her lately.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Oh no" Chiron looked away, "Shall we begin?"

By the end of the training Esther felt like she could run a marathon and still not be warn out. Lately she hadn't been needing as much energy to do stuff. She had thought it was just because she was getting into shape, but this, she had been training for eight hours straight and not once felt tired. Esther didn't know what to make of it. From the look on Chiron, he felt the same way.

"Chiron" Chiron turned around to face the sound of the voice.

"Dionysus" Chiron said at the same time Esther said, "Mr. D"

"Yes, yes, I am back, got punished again." Mr. D replied.

"What did you do this time?" Chiron asked.

"That's not important right now what is important is that I only have to pick something up" the god replied.

Chiron looked slightly disappointed, "Oh."

Dionysus turned to Esther his face calming over, "Zues has decided that you will join us up on Mount Olympus."

Esther was confused, "Me?"

"Yes you, Father has decided that it is time for Olympus to have a thirteeth god."

"But I am not a goddess" Esther said startled, she looked toward Chiron for help.

"Ah, but you are," Dionysus said, amused, "Haven't you noticed anything different about you lately?"

"Of course!" Chiron exclaimed, "Sometimes when two demigods have a child, the child can only get the god part, why didn't I think of that?"

Esther was confused, "You mean I was never mortal at all."

"Not entirely" Dionysus explained, "You see, since you thought you were part mortal, you became part mortal, but even the gods can't stay in a disguise forever, so your disguise has been slowly wearing off."

Esther just stared at him blankly, surprised that something intelegent had come out of his mouth.(sorry Dionysus, it is just a story, also sorry to any other gods I may have offended or will offend. Please don't blast me.)

"You are a goddess." Dionysus said slowly as if he were talking to an idiot, "Now come join us on Mount Olympus."

Esther took his hand and allowed him to dissolve them into pure light.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus" Zues said.


	4. Flu season

I hate sickness. Especially because I am the only year-rounder of the Apollo cabin. That means I have to run the infirmary during flu season. You think that it is not so bad, but you have never seen sick demigods. They are scary, especially the Ares ones, they charged at me with their swords for trying to apply a washcloth onto their foreheads. I thought I might need some medical help. After the third kid came in for some cough drops, I went back to the sick campers. I had re-stocked the tissue boxes, and applied cold compresses, when I heard my most dreaded sound.

"A-choo" I looked up and saw a massive wave coming towards me. It threw me against the wall, and left all the other patients soking wet and on the floor. Only Lauren, daughter of Poesidon seemed unafected. I assumed she was the one who had sneezed. I sighed and called for Chiron to help clan up. After we had gotten end everyone changed into dry clothes and back into their beds, I looked up, on the bright side I no longer had to clean the floors. All of a sudden, Tyra got up and started to swing her sword around blindly, muttering something about monsters. I went over to her, carefully avoiding her sword and grabbed her by the arms.

"Tyra," I said gentelly, "There are no monsters"

"There aren't?" Tyra asked, confused and allowed me to lead her back to her bed.

"No," I replied. Exasted, a sat down only to hear the start of someone sneezing. I looked up to see it was Kindin, son of Boreas. I ran over to him and put my finger to his nose to stop him from sneezing. When he looked peaceful I took my finger away.

"ACHOO" he sneezed. Suddenly a blast of cold air filled the room. The windows started to form frost around their edges, and campers started to complain about how they were freezing. Ugh. I hate sickness.


	5. Not yourself

"Aww, he looks just like you," Melony said, "In fact he could be your twin." Polux cringed at that comment, he still hadn't got over his brothers death.

"Then his name shall be Castor."

X-time skip-X

Castor ran through the strawberry feild's laughing. He thought that he should enjoy life even if the Oracle said he was destined to die at a young age, just like his uncle. He looked up to see three old ladies shuffling towards him. They looked like shriveled up prunes with feet. When they got to him they took his hands in theirs. Castor looked down, unsure of what to say. When he looked up again, they were gone. The feild's had changed. The rows seemed to have shifted a bit.

"Castor" Castor looked up to see _himself_ running toward him, "Didn't you hear the horn, it's time for lunch, father is waiting" "Father?" Castor asked confused.

"You know, the wine dude, God of grapes and all that. Dionysus?" Castor II replied. Castor was confused. Then all of a sudden it hit him, his father had a twin brother who looked just like him and who Castor was named after. Then that meant that, the young boy in front of him was his father and he had gone back to the past.

"Umm, yeah. I was just messing with you bro" Castor explained.

"Then let's go" Polux said before running off toward the dining pavilion. Castor ran after him. Castor looked around. The dining pavilion looked different. He remembered something about how it was remodeled. Castor went over to the Dionysus table. Dionysus was there and was looking at him angrily. Castor knew that second that Dionysus knew that Castor was not his son. Dionysus motioned for Castor to step outside with him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Dionysus demanded eyes flaring.

"Ummm, I am Castor, son of Polux. As for why I am here I do not know." Castor replied confused.

"My son Polux?" Dionysus replied questionably.

"Yes, I was named after his twin, who died in the battle of the Labrinth." Castor replied, nervously.

"Polux doesn't have a twin, as for the Battle of the Labrinth, never heard of it." Dionysus replied.

"Then that means it hasn't happened yet, as for my father's twin, he keeps mourning his brothers death, now you tell me he never existed?" Castor said, confused. Then it hit him, the Battle of the Labrinth hadn't happened, he was named after his brothers twin who had died around the age Castor was now, his brother didn't have a twin, and now Castor was in the past.

"Oh shit," Castor said as realization dawned on him, "then that means..."

"You were named after yourself" Dionysus finished.

 **Authors Note** **Sorry if this didn't turn out like you expected, or if I just told you a character never existed, I was just trying to find a good twist.**


	6. Best Fornacalia

Nola loved Fornacalia. She would run around handing out everyone's favorite bread. Then at the end of the day she would lead the ceremony to Fornax, her mother, and at the end of the ceremony, she would make fireworks out of bread appear in the sky.

Tomorrow was Fornacalia and she was busy getting everything ready at Camp Jupiter. Nola was the only child of Fornax at that time so she was in charge of organizing everything. This year, she had invited Camp Half-Blood to join in the festivities, and they were just arriving.

"Ralph, can you take them to their beds?" Nola asked the Praetor.

"Sure" Ralph replied, "Alright I need everyone who is not a child of Demeter to follow me"

"What should we do?" a young girl of about 12 asked. Nola assumed she was a daughter of Demeter since flowers were braided through her hair.

"Child's of Demeter should help me get ready for the festival" she called. Nola waited until Ralph led the campers away before speaking to the members of the Demeter Cabin.

"Hello, for those who don't know me, I am Nola, daughter of Fornax" she announced.

"Who is Fornax?" It was the same girl speaking as before.

"Fornax is the Roman Goddess of the oven" Nola explained, "Fornacalia is the festival honoring her."

"So what do you need us for? I'm Charo, head of the Demeter Cabin, by the way" a teenage girl asked.

"I am currently the only daughter of Fornax, and since Demeter is the closest Greek form of Fornax, I thought you might be able to help," Nola explained, "How many of you can make bread?" All of the campers hands went up.

"Sorry, I meant out of your hands" Nola said apppoligeticaly. About half the campers hands went down.

"Good," Nola said, "Those of you with your hands up, please stay here. All others, go towards the cabins and ask for Brice. He's a son of Ceres and in charge of the decorations. Now let's get to work" Nola clapped her hands. Once all the campers who couldn't make bread left Nola turned to the remaining campers.

"Okay, so at the end of the festival, we make fireworks out of bread so can you guys practice that while I check on everything else?" Nola asked. When everyone else nodded she hurried off to check on the decorations.

After a long day of work Nola set about going to bed. That night she dreamed of the looks on everyone's faces when she gave them their favorite bread.

Nola awoke to her V-phone tm (Valdez industries) going off. She immediately got up and dressed before going out to start the day.

First she gave a piece of Sour dough bread to Mr. D, since it was as close to wine as he could go. Then she handed out many more pieces of bread that campers didn't even know they liked. Being the daughter of Fornax, she could always tell everyones favorite kind of bread, even if they didn't know it themselves.

The day passed quickly and soon it was time to start the fireworks. The Demeter and the Ceres kids lined up, with her in the center and soon the firework show began. It started with normal fireworks, but then went into some other shapes. First was some ovens that popped open to reveal freshly baked bread. Next came Ancient Romans in their toga's. Then came the big finale.

Nola got ready to do her part when someone nudged her and said, "We got this." Nola was confused for a second but before she could respond it started. Nola looked up and saw, not what she had planned, but a picture of her mother and her smiling down at everyone. Both camps started to clap and cheer wildly. At that moment Nola knew that this was the best Fornacalia ever.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Fornacalia everyone! For those who don't know the date it is Febuary 17th. And yes, it is a real holiday that the Romans did celebrate. It was known as the Oven Festival, and it is one of my favorite Roman Holidays/Festivals. I just want to make sure more people know about it. Thanks!**


	7. Demi-Horse

Charlotte never knew her father. He had spent some time with her mother before leaving to wherever he came from. There had been rumors going around that he was a god. Charlotte may or may not have started that rumor to get people to stop teasing her about her father not being a member of the Party Ponies. It had gotten people to respect and fear her. Of course it also made people think that she was too good to be their freinds. As a result, she only had one friend, Hippodamia, who had stuck by her when all the others teased her.

Charlotte was excited because she had just become a full Party Pony Warrior and was now on her first GMOP with Hippodamia. They had their chosen weapons, a water gun for Hippodamia and a paint ball gun for Charlotte. Their mission: To find and claim new grazing grounds for the Party Ponies on Long Island Sound. They had found a grazing ground that was okay, but they wanted the best grazing ground ever, so they kept looking. Charlotte could smell a good grazing ground just beyond a forest; Un-trimmed grass, a lake full of fresh water, not to mention a beach, and Oh Gods, Was that strawberries? Charlotte looked over at Hippodamia and could tell she smelled it too.

They raced through the forest until they came across an open field. There was a lake, and a field of nice fresh juicy strawberries. The only problem was that just up ahead there was a ring of cabins, that meant one thing:humans. Charlotte pulled Hippodamia into a huddle.

"Okay, here is the plan," Charlotte said, "You see that big house? That is probably their leaders home, so if we chase them out, then the rest should follow."

"Okay" Hippodamia replied before troping of torward the big house.

"On the count of three," Charlotte said. Hippodamia nodded.

"One. Two. THREE!" Charlotte and Hippodamia rushed into the house. Hippodamia squirting everyone inside while Charlotte splattered them with neon colored paint balls.

"Stoll brothers is that you?!" The angry God screamed, "If it is you will pay."

"Calm down, Mr. D, They are just children, see" Chiron pointed to where Charlotte and Hippodamia were silloweteed in the door.

"Show yourselves" Dionysus demanded.

"Lord Dionysus," Charlotte said shocked, "Forgive us we thought you were humans"

"What is that supposed to mean!" Dionysus raged.

Chiron looked at them, when he saw Charlotte he stopped.

"Do I know you?" Chiron asked.

"I don't think so" Charlotte replied. Dionysus and Hippodamia stared at the two of them. They looked remarkably similar. Dionysus and Hippodamia shared a knowing look.

"Umm, Chiron," Dionysus asked.

"What is it my old friend?" Chiron asked.

"Did you by any chance get into any trouble back when you spent some time with the Party Ponies?"

"Umm, yeah why?" Chiron replied.

"Well, I think we may have just found the result of that." Dionysus replied.

Chiron stared at Charlotte, "You mean?"

"Yes," Dionysus replied, "All hail Charlotte, Daughter of Chiron."


	8. Fated

Destiny watched as the Hephaestus construction crew build her cabin. Destiny's mother was Clotho, the youngest of the fates, so as a result the cabin would be build as a triplex. The one on the far left would be her mother's, Clotho. The one on the far right would be Atropos's, the eldest, and most feared fate. Finally the one in the middle would be Lachesis's, the fate who decided how long a person would live. Since Destiny was the first recorded child any of the fates had ever had, it was up to her to make sure all the houses were livable. Being the daughter of Clotho had some advantages, for instance she could tell when a new person was born into the world. She also had the ability to heal people as her mother represented life. Of course being the daughter of a fate, also meant people were scared of her. She tried telling them that she couldn't kill them, only heal them, but the gods themselves were scared of the fates and it seemed like their children weren't any different. She only had one friend in the Hades Cabin, Mac. Mac knew what it was like having everyone fear you because of your parent, so he gave her a chance.

"New camper!" It was Mac. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the Atreum. Even though the gods had promised to claim their children before the age of thirteen long ago, they had gotten lax about doing it, and now only did it when they were proud of their child or if twenty unclaimed demigods were at camp. Then Camp Half-Blood had a big claiming ceremony. They had nineteen campers for a few months and were waiting for a new one so they could have the ceremony. Now a twentieth had just presented itself. Destiny ran to the Atreum, not wanting to miss out on the festivities. There was a son of Nike, three children of Zues, two children of Aphrodite, three children of Posedion, one daughter of Hypnos, one child of Hades, two daughters of Athena, one son of Iris, two children of Apollo, one daughter of Demeter, and two sons of Hephaestus. Finally the new camper walked up to the podium.

"My name is Keke, I am from Hawii and am 13 years old." the girl announced. Everyone looked up above her head where a glowing pair of shears was floating, in both awe and fear. Destiny couldn't believe it. She looked around and saw that everyone had taken a step back. Destiny sighed, I guess she would have to do it if no one else would.

"All hail Keke, daughter of Atropos, the 'inevitable' fate."


	9. Lesbian of the Rainbow

Mina snuck up on Zoe, her girlfriend. I know what you are thinking, Mina is Lesbian? Honestly it was kid of Ironic, considering how Mina was a daughter of Iris.

"Suprise!" Mina shouted, "Happy anniversary!"

Zoe turned around, "You remembered"

"How could I forget?" Mina asked teasingly, "You aren't like, my FAVORITE girlfriend or anything"

"You cheated, how dare you" Zoe mocked being offended.

"Anyway, you ready for our date?" Mina asked.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of Iris's temple in Greece." Mina replied smoothly.

Zoe gasped, "You know I've always wanted to go to Greece"

"Yeah, I would have taken you to your father, Zues's temple, but you know he how he feels about gayness" Mina replied apppoligeticaly.

"Just taking me to Greece will be enough" Zoe replied.

"You ready?" Zoe nodded. Mina grabbed Zoe by the waist then stepped into the white wall of the Big house. A few seconds later they stepped out of the wall in Iris's temple.

"I will never get used to you Color Traveling" Zoe said laughing.

"Sit down, I brought a picnic lunch" Mina said, sitting down herself.

Zoe sat down as well, "Thank you for going through all this trouble" Zoe said.

"No trouble at all" Mina replied, "Would you like a cup of tea?"


	10. Curse of Helios

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't done this in a while. I've been busy what with high school, not to mention writers block, anyways I've been trying to get this one out but its been challenging to tell as you'll soon see. Let's get on with the show.**

Thea yawned and got up. The sun was just rising. She quietly left her cabin so as not to wake her bunk mates up. Ever since she was born, she had never been able to sleep while the sun was in the sky.

'One of the problems with being the daughter of the sun god' she thought to herself. She had long since given up trying to figure out why it only happened to her, and not the other children of Helios.

Thea started walking up to Thalia's pine tree so that she may sit and watch the sun take to the sky. When she got there she realized a young boy of about ten was passed out on the grass, just outside of the border. As she got closer, he started getting up.

"Are you okay?" Thea asked pulling him to his feet.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry I was just sleeping" the boy replied hazily.

"In the middle of the grass?" Thea asked concerned.

"Sorry, about that, the sunset snuck up on me" the boy explained, "I'm Cyrus, I'm looking for a camp around here. Camp Half-something?"

Thea was off-set by his remark about the sunset but she managed to lead him back to camp.

"Where is everyone?" Cyrus asked, confused.

"It's five in the morning, they aren't up yet" she replied even more confused.

"How could they not be, the sun is up?" Cyrus spread his arms wide open, "Don't people here rise and set with the sun, like they do back at the farm?"

'So that was it he was from a farm, of course he would be used to that, yet he wasn't at the farm anymore, so why would he still stick to getting up early?' Thea pondered.

"Umm, no" Thea replied.

"You're up" the young boy pointed out.

"I don't have much of a choice" Thea replied.

"My mom says you always have a choice" he replied gaily, "Unless you're still living with your mama"

"So, do you know who you're dad is?" Thea asked hoping to get the conversation off her. She didn't like being in the spotlight, which was ironic for a daughter of Helios.

"I've never met him," Cyrus said, his mood sinking a little bit, "But Mama says he was a mighty fine gentlemen"

"Well then, that's okay, I'll get you settled into the Hermes cabin for the time being" The bell went off, "Right after breakfast, that is"

During the meal, Thea kept glancing over to the Hermes table at Cyrus.

"Someone's got a crush" Elio said.

"It's not like that!" she replied blushing a deep red, "I just.., I feel like there is something special about him"

"Like I said, you've got a crush..." Thea punched him in the arm, "Ow"

All through the day Thea kept running into Cyrus.

'Why him of all people' she thought, 'yet I can't help thinking there is something different about him'

At the campfire, that night, Thea was so distracted by her musings that she forgot that she could only stay away while the sun was in the sky. Just as they were singing the final song, she saw a bright sign over Cyrus' head.

"All hail Cyrus, son of Helios" That was the last thing she heard before the sun went down and she fell over, ready to sleep. The last thing she saw was that Cyrus did the same.

'It's nice to see that I'm finally not alone with this curse' she thought before falling into a deep slumber.


	11. Son of a What?

Ari sat up looking around.

'Right,' he thought to himself, 'I'm at Camp Half-Blood'

Ari had arrived last night and had yet to be claimed.

"When will my dad ever claim me?" he said out loud.

"Don't know Aria, but he will eventually and that's what counts" Conner Stoll said getting up.

"It's Ari, Aria is a girls name!" Ari shouted waking everyone up.

Ari got out of bed only to hear the sound of metal hitting the floor.

"Not again" he muttered.

"Maybe he is a son of Hermes after all" Travis said eyeing all the gold spilling onto the floor from under the blanket.

"I'm not a thief!" Ari shouted.

"Then where did you get all this gold from, you're not a prince are you?" Conner asked.

"No! I just... I don't..." Ari sputtered.

"Of, course, less people who know the easier it is to not get caught" Travis said, "You are SO a son of Hermes"

"I am not! It just appears there ok. I don't know where it comes from!" Ari shouted running out of the cabin, into the woods. He sat down under a tree and let his mind relax.

"Why?! Just why?! Where does it come from and why me?!" Ari said through tears.

"Aaah, you must be the new camper Chiron was telling me about, what was it Aria?" A man came up in a hawaiian shirt displaying leopard prints on it.

"It's Ari!" the boy cried out in tears.

"What's bothering you young griffin?" Dionysus asked, sitting down next to Ari.

"G...Gr..Griffin?" Ari said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, Demi-Griffin" Dionysus put his arm around Ari. **(I know it's a little out of character for Dionysus, but for some reason I feel like he has a soft spot for Griffins, so lets go with that)**

"I'm part Griffin?" Ari asked confused.

"Of course" Dionysus replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. **(There's the Dionysus we all know and love)**

"But then, which cabin do I go in?" Ari asked, "You're going to kick me out, aren't you"

"Of course not!" Dionysus said, "You're going to sleep in the Big house"

"Because you like me?!" Ari asked, moved by this man's kindness.

"No, because it has locking doors so you can't steal any more gold in your sleep" Dionysus replied, "And Chiron won't let me kick you out"

"Oh" Ari replied disappointed.

The breakfast bell rang off in the distance.

"Now go get some food" Dionysus said pushing Ari off his feet and towards the camp, "Now go get out of my sight"

"Thank you sir" Ari said.

"Please call me Dion" Dionysus said, "It's what my friends call me" With that Dionysus teleported out of the woods.

"I'm his friend?" Ari said quietly before running off towards the dining pavilion.


	12. Demi-god

**Authors Note: So for those of you who don't know tomorrow, December 30, is the day that Dionysus was born, so I am going to do a special holiday story to honor him.**

"Tora, what are you still doing sleeping?" It was Lily. Demi got up and groaned looking up at Lily.

"Come on Tora, breakfast is almost over" Lily said. Demi cringed at the name.

"Alright, just give me a second" he said getting his clothes at heading in the bathroom to change.

"You know you can change in here right? We're both girls and everyone else left for breakfast" Lily called out.

'But I'm not a girl, I'm a boy' Demi wanted to cry out more then ever, but of course Lily wouldn't understand so he kept quiet.

Demi hurriedly dressed himself in his baggy sweatshirt, cringing at the sight of his chest, which was just starting to grow.

"All done" he said walking passed her to get some food before it was too late.

"Tora, why do you insist, on wearing those clothes, at this rate you'll never find a boyfriend cause they will all think you are a guy" Lily said catching up to Demi.

"That's what I was hoping for" Demi mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"Nothing" Demi said speed-walking away from her.

"Wait up!" Lily called out.

When Demi reached the table he found his father waiting there.

"Ah, Tora, there you are I want to talk to you in the big house for a second." Dionysus said, leading Demi away from the food.

"But.." Demi spluttered. But Dionysus kept pulling him towards the Big House.

"Tora," Dionysus said when they got to the Big House, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?... Oh, nothing" Demi said scared.

"Tora, you are my SON, You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Right.., Wait did you just call me your SON?!" Demi said frantic.

"That is what you are, isn't it?" Dionysus asked.

"How did you know?" Demi said confused.

"Son, I'm the god of transgenderness, how could I not know?"

"You have a good point" Demi said.

"Now, do you want to be a man?" Dionysus said.

"You..You can make that happen?" Demi asked.

"I'm a god, I can make anything happen" Dionysus said with a grin.

"Of course, well then yes, I would love to be a man" Demi said excited, wow, the perks of having a god for a father.

"Then rise, and become a man" Dionysus said getting up. Demi did the same and was enveloped in a cocoon of light. When it disappeared he was truly a HE.

"Thanks Dad!" Demi said grinning.

"Let's start this over" Dionysus said, "I am Dionysus, your father, now who might you be?"

"I'm Demi" and for once he truly was.


	13. Aquagenic

Sometimes I feel that the fates are making a joke at the expense of me. I meant, come on, who ever heard of someone being allergic to water before?! I mean, everyone is 60% water, it's like I'm allergic to myself! How does that even make sense?! It's bad enough that I have to avoid water, but did the fates have to make me a son of Poseidon?! It's like them saying, "How can we make the absolute most pathetic demigod ever? Oh I know, let's make them allergic to their own magic!" I mean, seriously, who does that?!

"Lynnus! Come on, we're going to be late for archery!" Aqua shouted. Who was the genius who came up with that name? 'Oh a daughter of Poseidon? Let's name her Aqua!'

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"Come on, you have to get better with a weapon because..." Aqua paused, not being able to say, 'because you are so lame you're allergic to your own power'

"But archery is Apollo's thing!" I complained.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try" Aqua reasoned.

"I have tried! Last time I somehow shot myself in the eye!" I said.

"Try again, besides, long range weapons can be useful"

"You know I'm much more comfortable with a blowtorch" Seriously, what were the Fates thinking, 'Let's give the son of Poseidon a blowtorch as a weapon of choice!'

"But you still have to do archery, it's required" Aqua pointed out.

"I don't care!"

"Lynnus?" Aqua gave me her look that could get a Chimera to turn around and walk away. What the heck was up with this girl?!

"Fine!" I stood up and stormed toward the door, I let my hand slip into the fountain, "Oh no!" I put my hands on my cheeks, "I have accidentally gotten my hand wet! Now I can't do archery!"

"Seriously, Lynnus?"

"It was an accident, and I was really looking forward to archery today! Oh well, I guess I have to go to the infirmary to rest and get my hand healed up!" I ran out the door and to the infirmary, clutching my swollen hand. I really should have faked hitting my knee or something, it would have been a whole less painful!


End file.
